Led Me Here to This
by CTAZ4EVAFAN
Summary: Arizona thinks back on her life and how lucky she is to have the life she does.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Led Me Here to This

Author: CTAZ4EVAFAN

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING!** Callie and Arizona belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes; Song Belongs to Darius Rucker.

Rating: K+

Summary: Arizona thinks back on her life and how lucky she is to have the life she does.

AN: Sofia is in this story but there was no Africa disaster so she is 100% Arizona and Callie's kid no Mark involved. In my world he is the pain in the butt Uncle that has absolutely no say in how Sofia is raised.

(Arizona's POV) thoughts in _italics_

_**Got a baby girl sleepin' in my bedroom **_

_**And her momma laughing in my arms **_

_**There's the sound of rain on the rooftop **_

_**And the game's about to start**_

_**I don't really know how I got here**_

_**But I'm so glad that I did**_

_**And it's crazy to think that one little thing **_

_**Could have changed all of this **_

_**Maybe it didn't turn out like I planned **_

_**Maybe that's why I'm such, such a lucky man (Woman)**_

_As I sit here watching a movie with Callie I can't believe how luck I am. Sofia is tucked in bed for the evening and neither of us is on call or working for the next 36 hours. Perfection! There are so many things that could have kept us from getting here though. _

"What's got you so distracted?" Callie asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing really just thinking about everything that has happened over the past few years."

"Yeah, anything in particular?"

"Nope just glad I rethought that newborn thing when we first met," I cringe "or never wanting children."

"Yeah not some of your best moments," Callie chuckled, "but it's in the past and here we are happily married and with a very _awesome_ little girl."

I_ smile at the and give Callie a kiss, all while rolling my eyes at her use of awesome because I know she is making fun of me._ " Don't mock the awesome Calliope." _I saw starting a tickle war. I relent only after she is laughing so hard she is having a hard time breathing. _

_**For every stoplight I didn't make**_

_**Every chance I did or I didn't take**_

_**All the nights I went too far**_

_**All the girls that broke my heart**_

_**All the doors that I had to close**_

_**All the things I knew but I didn't know**_

_**Thank God for all I missed**_

_**Cause it led me here to**_

_**This**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please review let me know what you think. Sorry about Grammatical Errors not really my strong suit. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 2

(Arizona's POV) Thoughts in _italics_

_**Like the girl that I loved in high school**_

_**Who said she could do better**_

_**Or that college I wanted to go to**_

_**'Til I got that letter**_

_**All the fights and the tears and the heartache**_

_**I thought I'd never get through**_

_**And the moment I almost gave up**_

_**All lead me here to you**_

_**I didn't understand it way back when**_

_**But sitting here right now it all makes perfect sense**_

_After the tickle fight we go back to watching the movie until the unmistakable sound of Sofia causes Callie to go check on her. I go back to thinking about how luck I am to have them both._

_I had dated plenty of people to know that Callie was one of a kind and truly my other half. I remember my first girlfriend, Joanne. I thought she was the love of my life, but doesn't every 17 year old think that of the first person they love. I though we were going to spend forever together until the day she broke my heart. I guess I don't really regret it because it led me here to Callie. _

_Then there was the worst moment in my life my twin brother Tim died in Iraq during the war. I got the call from my mom and just shut down. He was my other half growing up, my partner in crime, and he was gone. I could breathe and I just withdrew from everyone. My girlfriend at the time and I broke up because I couldn't handle anything especially taking care of someone else. I was still struggling with it when I met Callie and she saved me. She gave me soothing to fight for and we ended up fixing each other. _

_I looked up and see the two loves of my life walking into the room._ "Sofia mia you should be sleeping my love."

"But…Momma I can't sleep. I got scared, and only you know the trick to help me sleep."

_Callie rolls her eyes but smiles,_ "Si Momma, can you the little one back to sleep, someone has a big day tomorrow and needs her sleep. And I'm not just talking about Sofia."

_Since tomorrow is our day off we planned a day full of family fun._

"Sure Sof, let's go get some Zzz's, we got a big day tomorrow, plus Mami needs to get some Zzz's too so she isn't a bear when we try and get her up for our fun day out." _I whisper the last part to my Sofia, knowing Callie heard me though. Sofia giggled. _

"I heard that Momma!" _Callie says as I kiss her on the cheek on the way to Sofia's room_.

"Love you Mami!" _I yell as I head down the hall._

"Uh huh, I guess I love you too!" _She says with a wink when I turn to look at her._

_Yeah I'm the luckiest girl in the world._

_**For every stoplight I didn't make**_

_**Every chance I did or I didn't take**_

_**All the nights I went too far**_

_**All the girls that broke my heart**_

_**All the doors that I had to close**_

_**All the things I knew but I didn't know**_

_**Thank God for all I missed**_

_**Cause it led me here to**_

_**This**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry about any grammatical errors, it was never one of my strong suits. <strong>_


End file.
